Profecia
by Mabel14
Summary: El Rey Bestia y la hija de Mar se enamoraran. La profecia lo sugiere, partiendo de la escena donde Uma y Mal hacen el intercambio todo sale mal y Uma se queda con el principe como rehen ¿Podra el rey de Auradon ablandar el corazon de Uma?
1. chapter 1

Nota de autor: comence a publicar esta histpria en Wattpad y posiblememte se actualice primero haya antes que aqui. Espero que disfruten esta historia como yo disfrute escribiendola.

Capitulo 1

La farsa de la varita

—¿Como te atreves a intentar engañarme?—Uma tiro la varita y la rompió con sus dos manos—¡Harry!

El muchacho del garfio se abalanzó hacia Mal y el rey Ben tomando a este de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo de nuevo al barco junto a su capitán. Jay no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para detener a psicótico hijo del capitán Hook.

Mal dio dos pasos atrás mirando a Uma horrorizada. —Espera..— intento decir, pero su adversaria se veía cansada de ella.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, tenia que actuar rápido para recuperar a Ben.

— ¡No!—la muchacha le apunto con su espada. Su paciencia se había agotado por completo. Ya sus deseos por salir de esa asquerosa islas eran demasiado fuertes como para poder ser racional—¡Harry¡

Con una gran sonrisa el primer oficial tomo a Ben de las manos nuevamente atadas y lo arrastro hasta la plancha. Era sorprendente como podía seguir perfectamente cada orden de su capitán sin que esta siquiera las pronunciara. —Estoy en eso.

—¡Te daremos la varita!— Mal grito— Fue un error darte una varita falsa.

Los piratas a su alrededor golpeaban las espadas contra la madera exigiendo una respuesta digna de su único y temido capitán. Mal se encontraba unos pasos lejos de Uma y de su numerosa tripulación.

Atacarlos directamente nunca había sido una opción, eran demasiados.

—No—Ben batió su cabeza culpable y enojado de su situación — Esto es mi culpa—gruño para si mismo. Harry reía sínico mientras que con una mano lo sujetaba de ser comido por los tiburones, su fuerza era pervesa—Uma por favor—suplico Ben—Puedo ayudarte a salir de esta isla por buenas.

pero Uma estaba sorda para esas palabras.

La reina de la isla avanzo unos pasos dispuesta a matar a Mal con su espada. Tomando acción lanzo su brazo en la bonita cara de la chica. Esta utilizo su arma para defenderse del rápido y furioso ataque de Uma.

—Siempre has sido tan confiada— escupió Uma las palabras mientras luchaba por ganar el control en la pelea. Mal incluso por un segundo cedió tropezando con sus pies.

—¡Mal¡— grito Evie acercándose a la chica en apoyo junto a los demás.

Gil y varios de sus camaradas salieron en defensa de Uma detrás de su capitán. Mas ella con una simple seña de su mano detuvo el fiero ataque de su tormentosa tripulación. —¡Atrás¡

Evie lanzo su espada en ataque en dirección a Uma haciendo que la hija de Ursula retrocediera hacia atrás de forma sigilosa.

—Ahora necesitas que te defiendan— se burlo Uma de la Mal.

—Me das pena ¿Donde esta esa Mal que hacia que todos en la isla le temieran? Veo que tu tiempo en Auradon te ha ablandado. Ya no tienes lo que se necesita para enfrentarme.

Mal sintió su orgullo herirse tras el brutal ataque de Uma que apenas pudo evitar. Sin embargo esto ya no era una simple riña entre dos niñas. Ahora era algo mas, mucho mas.

—Deja al príncipe Uma— Mal se levanto furiosa. —Se coherente nunca ganaras.

Uma fruncio el ceño, tanto ella como sus hombres descendieron por el puente hacia el barco de nuevo. De una patada el puente que los separaba del enemigo cayo dejando sin acceso a Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay y a Lonnie.

—Exiges mucho para tu posición — Uma se giro y fue en dirección hacia su primer oficial y su rehén.

Harry soltó una risita impaciente y a la vez divertida. Uma puso su mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

Mal y los demás la miraron enojados, pero también aterrados. —Uma te daremos la varita— Mal grito nuevamente, pero esta vez desesperada por recuperar a su ex-novio.

Uma tomo la chaqueta de Ben y lo jalo hacia ella.

Ben suspiro aliviado de pisar de nuevo tierra y de no estar balanceándose hacia un futuro incierto en el agua. Aunque su despreocupación no fue mucha cuando sintió la fría navaja de la cuchilla de la bruja marina en su piel amenazándolo de muerte.

—Ya no confió en ustedes—Uma les miro estrechando sus ojos sobre los hijos de los villanos. —Nacieron en esta asquerosa isla al igual que nosotros. Sin embargo el...—se acerco a Ben de manera peligrosa, toqueteando su rostro y su cuerpo de manera incomoda. —El pagara todas sus mentiras.

Uma tomo su espada y la paso por la mejilla del rey dejando un rastro de sangre y una cicatriz que tardaría años en cicatrizar. Ben gimió cerrando los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Harry y la tripulación subieron sus espadas junto una ovación que se hizo escuchar por todo el puerto.

—¡Detente¡— Mal grito llorando – Te daremos lo que quieras pero por favor no le hagas nada mas.

Evie abrazo a su amiga y todos los demás pusieron su mano en sus hombros para consolar a la chica. La situación era dura, la culpa que sentía en su interior había explotado y colapsado haciéndole romperse frente a su peor enemiga y rival.

Uma río divertida ante la suplica y la actitud de Mal, algo se sentía satisfecho en su interior al ver a su peor enemiga derrotada ante ella. Ben quien hasta hace pocos momento no estaba tan al tanto de su situación, sintió verdadero terror por la bruja del mar y su risa siniestra. Ahora sinceramente prefería ser lanzado hacia los tiburones que estar en la manos de Uma por mas tiempo.

Harry bailo alrededor de Uma y Ben sonriente, divertido, carcajeándose y mirando a Uma con ese amor-orgullo-respeto que todo primer oficial le debería tener a su capitán. Uma inhaló y sintiendo como el príncipe temblaba. "Ahora por fin entiendes" pensó. Sin embargo aun quería esa estúpida varita para derribar la barrera y salir al mundo con su tripulación. Por lo que aun requería un trato.

—Quiero la varita— soltó exigente—La real, y la quiero rápido. Si no tu Rey muere.—para ser mas intimidante lamió el rostro del príncipe y saboreo su sangre. — Dejame decirte que cuando acabe con el, tu Rey deseara haber muerto con los tiburones.

—Están en graves problemas—Jay alzo la voz haciéndose escuchar—Nosotros pensábamos que podíamos solucionar esto sin la intervención del reino. Ahora veo que fue un error.

—Si chico listo—Uma soltó frunciendo el ceño nuevamente. -¡¿Que tan idiota crees que seria¡? ¿Una varita falsa? No soy estúpida.

Jay asintió con la cabeza. —Ahora ya nada de esto esta en nuestras manos—Jay afirmo, Evie bajo la mirada y Carlos entendía perfectamente porque las palabras de Jay no eran amenazas como las de Mal. El chico estaba negociando pasivamente.

—Nosotros no podemos robar la varita. Pero le notificaremos al reino tus condiciones.

—Tienen un mes. Si no me entregan la verdadera varita para ese momento el estará acabado.

Jay asintió sin nada mas que hacer—Haré llegar el mensaje.

Uma inhaló lentamente tras escuchar esas palabras. Esas palabras cambiaban todo. Absolutamente todo. El juego se expandía a niveles superiores.

Mal se giro para mirar a su amigo. ¿Que demonios estaba diciendo Jay? No podían hacer eso, si hacían eso no solo sus compañeros les culparían por esto, también el hada madrina y la realeza. Los echarían del reino a esa isla de nuevo en el mejor de los casos si lograban recuperar al príncipe sano y salvo.

Jay asintió una vez mas, tenso miro a Evie y a Carlos resignado. —Vámonos de aquí chicos—sugirió—Aquí ya no obtendremos nada.

—Estas loco—Mal dijo– Yo no me voy de aquí sin Ben.

Evie la tomo del brazo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Mal pudo observar que en su mirada se hallaban ciertas lágrimas amenazando con salir de su rostro. Carlos por su lado no se atrevía a levantar la mirada por la frustrante situación. Todo se había echado a perder y todo había ocurrido por su culpa.

—Vámonos— esta vez fue la hija de Mulan quien se había mantenido en silencio observando toda la situación.

Mal miro una ultima vez a su ex-novio antes de marcharse con los demás a Auradon.

"Lo siento mucho Ben" pensó afligida.

Uma tiro al príncipe Ben enojada al suelo. Bebió de una botella de alcohol que Gil le había traído a su capitán para que celebrara junto a la tripulación no dejarse engañar por esos traidores.

El líquido ardiente nunca había sido de su agrado, pero había algo de costumbre en beberlo cuando algo le salia bien. Y aunque las cosas no habían salido bien, tampoco había perdido ante Mal y de hecho había logrado humillarla, algo que siempre había soñado tras todo lo que hija de Maléfica le había hecho previamente.

—Esos TRAIDORES— dijo realmente furiosa. —Creen que soy estúpida.

El príncipe la miro aterrado. —Amarrenlo a una columna— pidió Uma, rápidamente Gil y Harry lo ataron a un columna del barco inmovilizándolo.

—Uma—Harry menciono poéticamente, como una canción que amaba cantar— ¿Que haremos ahora?—Uma le ofreció la botella y su primer oficial la acepto sin queja alguna.

—Hablaremos de eso luego— la capitana camino por la cubierta. Aun recibía aplausos, silbidos y gritos de admiración de su tripulación. Gil la abrazo felizmente orgulloso de su capitán y mejor amiga. Uma sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Jay.

El juego ha cambiando por completo. Mas no podía descifrar si para bien o si para mal. Ahora su situación era peligrosa, ahora ponía en juego las vidas de todos sus tripulantes si cometía cualquier mínimo error.

Ben observo a la bruja del mar sin quitarle la mirada por un segundo. Su mejilla dolía y aun continuaba sangrando. Todo esto era demasiado para el. No podía moverse ni un centímetro, tenia hambre y sed. Pero lo que realmente lamentaba fue haber observado a Mal y a sus amigos rendirse de esa forma frente a los piratas. ¿Tan poco valía para ellos? ¿Tan poco valía para Mal? Su corazón dolió y por primera vez no le importo si Uma clavaba esa espada en su corazón asesinándolo.

Ahora las cosas, estaba seguro no volverían a hacer como antes para nadie.

Mal continuo llorando en el camino a Auradon en la limusina. Solo que ahora era acompañada por el llanto de Evie quien asimilaba su triste situación.

Jay se hallaba sentado en su asiento sin mirar a ninguna. Estaba frustrado, perdido, agotado. Había nadado en un mar inmenso y ahora no solo el, si no todos parecían morirse ahogados en la orilla.

—Debe haber otra solución—Carlos hablo lleno de impotencia —No podemos rendirnos y ya. Debemos intentarlo una vez mas.

—Se acabo para mi—dijo Jay—Todos en Auradon nos culparan por esto. ¿Y para que negarlo? es la verdad. Ahora todos sabrán que nunca le debieron abrir las puertas del reino a unas personas como nosotros.

El llanto de Evie se intensifico. Recordó a Doug, su bello Doug. ¿Como podía siquiera explicárselo? La hija de Mulan la abrazo intentando inútilmente callar sus sollozos.

—Desde ahora todo esto ya no esta en nuestras manos— Jay menciono una vez mas. El camino hacia la Auradon prep fue el viaje mas eterno que pensaron haber tomado en sus vidas.


	2. 2

Uma bufo hastiada, su tripulación bailaba y festejaba como si hubiera alguna razón racional como para hacerlo. Gil cantaba y tocaba un acordeón rítmica mente, Harry danzaba borracho con los demás tripulantes. Ella se hallaba sentada no muy lejos, deseaba estar sola muy a pesar de las constantes invitaciones de que se uniera a la fiesta. Su cabeza no le dejaba ni un minuto de descanso, estaba demasiado ocupada analizando las cosas que habían pasado hacia poco tiempo. Las palabras de Jay.

Ya era de noche, el poco sol que llegaba a la isla se había ocultado para dejar ver a la luna y las pocas estrellas que se veían desde ese punto de la isla. Que eran muy pocas.

"Estúpida isla" pensó para si misma, casi feliz de no haber perdido al rey y aun tener -Algo- que le recordara que era posible huir de esa condenada prisión. Claramente si estuviera en su poder, hacia mucho tiempo que fuera destruido ese maldito pedazo de tierra al cual se había acostumbrado a llamar "hogar" donde las personas se comportaban sin ningun tipo de consideracion por las demas personas, donde las muestras de cariño y de afecto eran mal vistas.

Subió la vista de sus pies y busco al tonto rey con la mirada.

Ben se hallaba en el centro del bullicio, en lo que parecía ser un circulo en torno a el. Lucia cansado, agotado y perturbado. Uma casi se compadece de el. Casi.

Uma contuvo la respiración un segundo. Ya era tarde y si su tripulación seguía así, de seguro mañana ninguno tendría fuerza para lo que ella sentía que se aproximaba. Como todo buen líder tiene que hacer, Uma se acerco al circulo cantarín y fiestero, todos pensaban que se uniría a la celebración estaban realmente equivocados.

La muchacha tomo una botella vacía, Gil seguía tocando el acordeón con alegría e ingenuidad. No lo pensó dos veces cuando quebró la botella en la cabeza del hijo de Gaston.

El acordeón cayo de sus manos y el hijo de Gaston se llevo sus manos a la cabeza sobandose el lugar del impacto con quejidos. Por supuesto Uma sabia que Gil, el hijo de Gaston era su tripulante mas fuerte en cuanto a resistencia física se trataba, su increíble resistencia le hacían sobresalir por encima de los demás hijos de los villano. Por desgracia su inteligencia era poca y aveces pecaba de no ser lo suficiente malvado para estar en la isla, por fortuna Uma lo cuidaba como a un hermano menor. Ella era para el todo lo que el nunca seria para si mismo.

—¡Se acabo!— Uma subió la voz.— ¡Todos a dormir!

Todos se detuvieron y miraron seriamente a su capitán. En tan solo tres segundos, todos salieron disparados a diversos lugares del barco, algunos se digieron al interior del mismo a preparar sus hamacas para tomar un merecido descanso, mientras que otros se quedaban en la superficie para hacer guardia en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Ben sintió lastima por si mismo, pero agradeció internamente el final de bullicio, porque anhelaba tener algún tipo de descanso de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos dos días.

Un abandono, un secuestro y varias amenazas de ser tirado hacia los tiburones, no podían ser diluidos con tanta rapidez. Se sintió verdaderamente incomodo, estaba parado pegado de una columna amordazado de brazos y pies, no era para menos. Pero luego de muchos minutos pudo encontrar una postura menos incomoda para poder conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo no pudo dormirse, debido a los latidos de su corazón que comenzaron a acelerarse sin ningún motivo aparente. Ben sabia lo que le estaba pasando, algo similar le había ocurrido de pequeño cuando su abuelo materno había fallecido. Cuando se sintió tan afligido que la maldición de su padre había despertado en el. Respiro desesperado, intento calmarse, no debía trasformarse en una bestia. Tan pronto sus uñas comenzaron a alargarse, trasformándose en garras supo que debía calmarse, que esta en una mala dirección. Ben miró a la luna, buscando tranquilizarse, era algo que hacia cuando sentía que el cambio estaba a punto de surgir. Agradeció a la naturaleza y a la hermosa luna cuando su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a volver a la normalidad, luego sus uñas regresaron a su largo normal. Suspiro lleno de alivio, pero intranquilo.

La maldición era un rasgo que había heredado de su padre, pocas personas lo sabían. Solamente sus sirvientes mas leales y su circulo familiar, no podía deja que la gente se enterara de su secreto o seria repudiado como rey de Auradon. Ya habían pasado siete años desde su ultimo cambio, por lo que creía ya era capaz de controlarlo del todo, sin embargo había estado apunto de trasformarse. Claramente todo se debia a que no podia controlar su situacion, y eso le hacia sentirse miserable a tal punto de que la besria que estaba en sus adentros sentia la necesidad de salir para defenderse.

No era una buena idea, esa bestia no entendia razones ni argumentos. la ultima vez habia sido controlado por ser solo un niño, aun asi habia sido peligroso para su entorno. No queria que la bestia se desatara y cometer crimenes serios en contra de los tripulantes o de Uma, debia mantener la calma y buscar una solucion.

Estaba mas que agotado, así que cuando su ritmo se recupero le fue fácil conciliar el sueño de una vez. Debía aprovechar bien la noche, porque algo le decía que la mañanas iba a hacer especialmente duras.

Tembló de miedo, cuando al día siguiente Uma llego con un botiquín y se detuvo frente a el. La chica acomodo sus esposas para que el pudiera descansar en el suelo. Ben sintió una ligera sensación de alivio al enterarse de que no tendría que dormir otra noche de pie. Sus pies ya estaban acalambrados y cansados, no había dormido nada y se sentía bastante enfermo.

Ya sentado en el suelo, Uma se sentó a unos pocos centímetros, tomo el botiquín y lo abrió. Ben no quiso mirar dentro del contenedor, temiendo que fueran algún método de tortura o de activar la ira de Uma que parecía dormida por su curiosidad.

—No estoy aquí para lastimarte— la chica pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, se giro para mirarla y la contempló revisando algo entre los objetos almacenados. Uma sabia No tenia que decirle nada, pero sentía una absurda necesidad de hacerlo. Quiso morderse la lengua de inmediato, recordando que no debía mostrar ese trato suave con el rey, después de todo su padre era el principal causante de toda la desgracia de su vida y la de sus amigos.

Del botiquín saco un pequeño frasco de alcohol, un pañuelo y una venda. En ese momento ninguno de sus tripulantes se encontraba deambulando por allí, Uma había escogido esperar a la mañana siguiente para desinfectar la herida que ella misma le había ocasionado al rey.

Remojo el pañuelo en la sustancia, para luego pasarlo por la mejilla del príncipe. Este se estremeció levemente, cerrando los ojos para soportar mejor el ardor.

Había pasado toda la noche preocupada por esa herida, el príncipe podía ser su prisionero pero no iba a dejar que algo como eso empeorara. Después de todo había visto morir a mucha gente por menos que una herida infectada.

Aun así, Uma tenia una reputación que mantener frente a la mayoría de sus tripulantes, por lo que prefería que nadie se enterara de aquello. Debía de odiar a cada miembro perteneciente a la realeza, porque esa gente eran los responsables de su miseria.

El príncipe no pudo no mirarla cuando noto que Uma no venia a torturarlo, le miro directamente a los ojos tropezando torpemente su mirada azul cristalina con los ojos marrones de la hija de Ursula. Uma decidió ignorar su mirada fija, se concentró meramente en limpiar la herida correctamente para luego vendarla, cuando término de hacerlo puso un poco de presión en los bordes de la venda para pegarla a su rostro.

El príncipe no se atrevió a mencionar palabra. Una duda comenzaba a crecer en su mente, pero no parecía adecuado en su posición comentarla, solo se dirigió a mirarla durante el proceso de curación.

No la entendía. Por mas que lo pensaba Uma seguramente debía de tener muchos traumas, pero ciertamente podía ver mucha bondad en sus tratos. ¿Si era completamente maligna y le odiaba entonces por que le estaba curando? No había una respuesta clara, pero si necesitaba intentar hasta el cansancio hacerla reaccionar.

—Uma...—susurro este inseguro.

Uma guardó los materiales que había usado para sanar la herida en el contenedor, luego le presto toda su atención al príncipe.

Partiendo en el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a salir muy lejos de ese lugar donde solo había nubes. Ben no podía asimilar que los amaneceres fueran tan decepcionantes para los habitantes de la isla, una cosa mas que debían arreglar cuando todo ese lío se resolviera.

—Esto que estas haciendo es peligroso —dijo.

Uma entorno los ojos. —No me digas.—soltó con sarcasmo.

Ben contuvo un suspiro de frustración ¿Por que le era tan difícil comunicarse con la chica? Claramente ambos eran lideres, tenían la misma edad, y compartían un deseo en común por obtener el bien para sus seguidores.

—Tu...no me estas entendiendo. Si te atrapan, lo que posiblemente ocurrirá, ellos no te dejaran ir tranquilamente, tampoco te devolverán a la isla. Estamos hablando de ir a la orca por atentar contra la corona. —Ben dijo exasperado, quería que Uma entendiera. Porque a decir verdad, aun mantenía deseos de ser su amigo.

Uma suspiro pesadamente, realmente tenia una idea de cual seria su castigo en caso de fallar. Lo sabia. Oh si, claro que lo sabia. Pero en su cabeza Uma no podía hallar otra mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Tal vez tenia que ver con todo el malteado que había recibido de todo el mundo en la isla, o el hecho de que todo el mundo prefería a Mal haya en Auradon y no podía imaginar verse en un lugar así, sintiéndose inferior a la hija de Maléfica de ningún modo. Pero lo que de verdad le motivaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, era que por primera ves en toda su vida comenzaba a sentir que tenia el poder de cambiar su destino, tomar las riendas y tener una libertad que había anhelado desde niña.

—¿Que quieres lograr diciéndome esas cosas? Si quieres intimidarme con eso, pues te tengo malas noticias. Soy una chica de la isla Ben, no es el peor castigo que pueda llegar a sufrir.

—Pero tus tripulantes, ellos también serán ejecutados.

Uma entre abrió su boca, parecía vacilar ligeramente. Ben aprovecho esa duda para seguir hablando, tal vez estaba logrando crear conciencia.

—Quiero ofrecerte un buen trato—Ben se atrevió a decir— tu no eres realmente mala, sólo estas confundida yo puedo ayudarte. Por favor, solo escuchame te prome...

Uma cerro la caja de golpe interrumpiéndolo, su expresión había cambiado drásticamente a una molesta. Ben trago saliva, intimado por su reacción. No quería salir nuevamente lastimado, aunque algo le decía que esta vez Uma no le tocaría ni un pelo.

—No, basta de promesas que no se cumplirán. Deja de fingir que me conoces, que te importo o que puedes ayudarme —le advirtió —Alguien como tu nunca sera capaz de entenderme, no sabes lo que es haber nacido en esta isla, no sabes que es tener una condena atada a ti solo por ser hija de tus padres.

Ben se cuestionó mentalmente, porque el si entendía lo que era tener una condenada encima por ser hijo de el rey Adam, pero no podía compararlo.

—Yo lo se...—Ben dijo con miedo y culpa, lágrimas se formaron bajo sus ojos. Se sentía horrible por todo lo que había estado ignorando. —Lo lamento mucho Uma.—sollozo ligeramente. Tal vez tenia la necesidad de sentirse perdonado. —Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, aun así solamente puedo intentar hacer que el futuro sea mejor.

La muchacha respiro profundo y se alejo rápidamente incomoda sin nada mas que decir, no le era normal ver a personas llorando de esa forma, menos aún si esa persona era de sexo masculino, por lo que ver así al príncipe le provocaba cierto malestar. Aun así, esa reacción tan humana había sido suficiente para desvanecer completamente su ira. Al otro extremo del barco Uma miro al sol elevarse entre las nubes de Auradon a lo lejos, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Ben era demasiado inocente como para mentirle, el chico era demasiado educado, demasiado decente. Cuando sintió que estaba pensando de mas de las cualidades del rey, decidió distraer su mente con otra cosa, después de todo no le agradaba pensar tanto en el.

Ben se sintió muy solo cuando Uma le dejo llorando, luego de la muerte de su abuelo, Ben se había prometido no volver a llorar nunca mas, lo había hecho bien pero le había sido imposible contener todo aquello. Odiaba estar secuestrado, extrañaba mucho a su familia y no podía dejar de echarse la culpa por todo. Uma era dura, pero tenia razón, el no sabía que demonios le había pasado. Antes de intentar convencerla primero tenía que intentar crear un vinculo con la muchacha, a sin funcionan las relaciones humanas. Así había hecho con Mal, pero no podía esperar que Uma fuera igual, porque ciertamente no lo eran. Uma era mas segura, mas centrada, con ideales mas arraigados.

Sentió una marcada decepción en ese momento, aunque no sabía exactamente si se trataba por el abandonó de Mal y de sus supuestos amigos o por la fría indiferencia de Uma, quien comenzaba a pensar nuevamente, no era tan mala. Tal vez era demasiado bondadoso como para ver la verdadera maldad de cerca


End file.
